Without Risk There Can Be No Reward
by Just A Million Rain Drops
Summary: the Sequel to My Sisters and Me. "So this is Musa, my Granddaughter?" I stood staring at the frail man in front of me, he was to ill to even get out of his bed. "Yes Father, this is Musa." My Father pushed me forward slowly as the man in the bed tapped the bed telling me to sit down. "Quite a beauty." He murmured "you will make a great a great Princess." "Princess Musa." I murmured
1. Prologue

Without A Risk, There Can Be No Reward.

* * *

_Prologue : You Came!_

* * *

I was behind stage, applying last minute make up, eye liner to be more specific. Magix was full of life today; people were everywhere and there was a blistering heat. Today was the day I was preforming for the Royal Magix Music Festival. I had decided to sing a song my mum had wrote when I was little, it was almost a lullaby. Mum, the women who carried me in her womb for nine months, then played with me as I started to grow up, and then died just before I needed her most. Yes the most important women in my life was dead now, but she lived on in my heart, or that's what dad told me, I liked to think she was somewhere playing a piano piece or composing her own music, as she has forever to make them all perfect now.

I looked in the mirror. Who was I looking at? She wasn't me, she was far too pretty. She should have a boyfriend right now telling her how beautiful she looked and she should be surrounded by friends who should be calming her nerves before going on stage.

Oh wait, she is. I am her, because my blond whirlwind of fashion was running down a hall with my skirt, my pink haired friend was standing with the lighting department explaining how they should re-set everything to make the lights brighter. I had a light brown haired friend running her fingers through my ponytails to give them an extra Puff! And a ginger firecracker pacing back and forth doing the worrying for me. All I was missing was the boyfriend, but there was a magenta haired grump in the corner staring at me.

"How's your holiday been so far Flo?" I asked the girl who was now bored and playing with my pigtails instead of trying to give them a fluffy look.

She sighed contently to herself. "Oh you know, Surround by nature for the most of it, Rose kept me busy, she wanted to go to the royal gardens every other day." She smiled at me in the mirror. "How about you sweetie, have you done anything nice?" She asked as she leant down and placed her head on my shoulder. "Like, maybe track down Mr Mopey over there?" She giggled in her Flora way and turned me around in the chair.

I stood up and straightened the blue lace corset I was wearing, I was waiting for Stella to finishing running down the long corridor with my skirt it was to be attached to my corset, but right now all I was wearing was my corset, that actually gave me a bit of cleavage, shocker I know, and a set of lacy tights. And Riven was standing staring at me. I wasn't sure whether to be flattered or freaked by his following eyes.

"Oh I've mainly done a lot of composing and it turns out its easier to find Mr Mopey than you think." I giggled with Flora as the two of us saw the very exhausted blond princess run up to us. She stopped for a second, took a deep breath, flattened her hair back into position, straightened her skirt then looked at me.

"Darling, you are going to look absolutely fabulous in that skirt! Now let me attach it" She demanded. "Bloom, its time!" She shouted and the ginger firecracker walked over hand on her hip,

"What took you so long; Musa's got three minutes till she goes on!" Bloom knelt down and took part of the skirt Stella was handing her.

"Sorry Darlings, The women handed me a green skirt! I told her it was the wrong one but she didn't understand! I ended up spelling this one to make it match" Stella moaned and started standing up behind me. "Musa! Your corsets coming loose!" Stella gasped and started untying the knot at the back of the corset.

"Stel! If that corset gets any tighter I won't be able to breath!" I squeaked as she pressed her knee into my back. "Stella!" I gasped for air. Finally she stopped and tied the knot again. I gasped for breaths, Flora was rubbing her hand on my back, Bloom looked at me eye's wide.

"Stel? Musa's going blue?" Bloom said worried as she placed a hand on my cheek and her spare hand on my shoulder as to keep me propped up.

"Uh Oh" Stella said turning back to me and her eyes opened wide in worry as she bit her bottom lip like she always does when she does something wrong.

"No time, Musa you're on!" Tecna shouted from the stage curtain, I quickly looked at my self, incredibly tight corset, check! Knee length crimped skirt, check! Pig tails fluffy and puffy, Check! Ability to breath, not so check. I started walking towards the stage '_breathe in, breath out'_ I told myself. Who am I kidding, I can't breathe! This corset was too tight.

"Your shoes Musa?" I heard it, probably the sexiest voice on the plant. The voice of the one and only Riven. I looked down at my feet, and he was right I could use my shoes.

I turned around and he was right there holding to blue silk shoes for me. "Thank you" I breathed out as that was about all I could. He knelt down and he lifted my feet and slipped them in to the Shoes.

"Musa! Hurry!" Tecna shouted again and I turned to her. I gave the, '_but look who's at my feet'_ look and made a bit of a drooling face and madly pointed at Riven. "Musa!" It didn't faze her, just because her boyfriend also likes punctuality. Wait Riven's not my boyfriend though.

"Riven I gotta go" I urged and started to turn as soon as he let go of my leg.

He got up really quickly and grabbed my arm, he turned me again and put his hands to my back, I was pressed right up close to him and I had my hands on his incredibly muscular chest, I mean wow! It's like a brick muscular. I felt the corset loosen a little bit and I took in the deepest breath possible. He leaned right up close to my ear and whispered "Now, I understand you need to breathe but that corset, it's totally making you... So... Much..."

"MUSA!" Tecna screamed and I ducked out of his grasp and started running to stop Tecna from killing me, because I knew she would. I looked back and Riven rolled his eyes and started walking with the rest of the girls to join the crowd.

I ran out onto the stage and saw the entire crowd erupted, it was a purely amazing sight, and it was something I loved so much. "Hello Magix!" I shouted and the microphone that was clipped onto the corset picked it up. People cheered and whistled and clapped, I scanned the crowd, I saw the boys who were getting the girls seated, I saw Riven worming his way to the centre and my eyes caught on Master Chian, Sharia, Kiki, and a tall blond who was a lot more slender and beautiful than I am. I froze a little when I saw Riven hug her and she kissed him gently on the cheeks.

"Eh..." I shook it off and turned to the left side of the crowd. "So here we are, getting ready for a new year in Magix! Hopefully this time without the army of decay and our princess Bloom of Sparks with her power not stolen!" I laughed as I saw the girls laugh and wave to me.

I started walking around making random jokes and talking to random people in the crowd. I came to a small boy who was standing all by himself. I knelt down so I was the same height as he was. "Hey, what's your name?" I asked him and he started blushing, I smiled and messed up his hair.

"J...Jos...Joseph" He smiled at me. "I eh... I eh..." He couldn't finish his sentence. I giggled slightly and leaned forward to give him a hug. He gladly accepted and I felt a CD in his hand.

"What is it you have there?" I asked him softly and he pulled the CD in front of me. It was shiny and had white writing on it which spelled out the perfect name.

"Matlin Medley's final CD" He whispered, I stood shocked as I looked at one of my Mum's platinum CD's, and her final one, where all her songs relate to her goodbye's, three of them to me.

"Do you like my Mum's music, Joseph?" I asked as if I was totally not fazed. But I was, my eyes started to water, it was soon to be the tenth anniversary to my mum's death.

"Your mum was amazing! My mum used to play it all around the house before she and Dad both..." He started crying. I gave him a hug, I forgot that nearly forty thousand people where watching us. I forgot to see Riven and Tecna pushing their ways to the front to quickly make sure I was okay. I forgot that the musicians where on stage waiting to play with me.

"Your Mum and Dad, where amazing weren't they?" I asked him and he nodded his head. He was no older than ten, and it was clear that the wound of his parent's death was still wide and bleeding. I felt a hand rest on my shoulder and I looked up, Riven kind of smiled and then knelt down beside me.

"I'm Riven, one of Musa's friends," He stopped and then looked at me, "Right?" He quickly questioned himself in a whisper before turning back to Joseph "And I'm orphaned, but I never knew my dad and my mum she was killed too. But I had three sisters and I've lost them as well. I miss them, but see those four people over there?" Tecna asked the musicians to start playing to distract people from the scene and she got the camera's that had been following me to turn away from the boy. Joseph turned and saw Chian and his family waving and Joseph nodded. "That's my adoptive family, they only recently adopted me but Chian took me and my sisters in for many years. That's my adoptive Mum and Dad, I've got a little sister, and see the younger looking women, she's Sara, she's my mum's sister." Aunt! Yes, no need to be jealous!

But they're not actually related.

Damn it!

"Yea see it all worked out well for Riven" I smiled and rested my head on Riven's shoulder. Riven easily responded by wrapping his arm around my waist. Why was that so natural, now? I bet in a few moments time he'll be him old self again, cold front, secretly staring aka, secretly wanting me but he's too busy fixing things! Ahh! '_Get mind off Riven and back to the little boy, Musa! Get your head straight!_' I mentally screamed at myself. Damn Riven!

Joseph smiled and held out the CD and a pen, "My mum always wanted a signed copy, she always said, if she couldn't get Matlin to sign it, she would hunt Down princess Musa, the voice of the magical dimension" He smiled and I was a little taken aback, I mean yea my dad was a banished Prince so technically I was the princess but no one had ever said before that I was the voice of the Musical Central for the magical dimension but, what a compliment.

I smiled and took the Pen, I pulled of the lid and wrote my name with three X's and a smiley face. He smiled and I hugged him again, he had stopped crying, he jumped up and down and smiled the biggest smile I think I've ever seen any one smile before. "I want to see you perform live princess Musa before I have to go back to Melody!" He smiled, he was from Melody, he was the next generation if I ever became a crowned princess (which was highly unlikely as my grandfather wanted nothing to do with my father or his offspring as he put it) he could be under my rule!

"As you wish" I laughed and stood up, I realised only as I got on stage that Riven had grabbed onto my hand, and only let go when he had to. I hate him but love him! Is that allowed! Or can I just slap him? Hmm, that might actually suffice.

I pulled up a stool and placed it in the centre of the stage and then went and collected my acoustic guitar, "This, is for my mother, and my Dad's wife, it's for my grandparent's daughter, and my kingdoms lost voice. To Matlin Medley!" I smiled and waved to the crowd and slowly started playing.

My voice cracked as my tears started to fall but I saw the crowd crying with me. All the girls were waving their hands. I saw Joseph who was smiling and crying again, his smile brought a smile to my own face. I also noticed Headmistress Faragonda standing with Headmistress Griffin and Headmaster Saladin smiling and nodded their heads approvingly.

It was when I saw Riven smirking at me, when I saw something like actual happiness flash in his eye's I knew he missed his own mum and Stormy. He fell into place when music started to play, quite like me.

I stopped playing completely as me and musicians got the end of the song but I did not dropping my gaze with Riven once. It was the song that celebrated the life of Matlin Medley, who married the banished prince of Melody. My dad gave up the throne for music and then found my mother; the one thing I always hope is that I never let him down.

I smiled and I walked into the crowd like I normally did. I walked passed Joseph and smiled quickly at him. I moved through the middle of the crowd and picked up Riven on the way past I also did this to spite Sara, Riven was mine! We started walking again towards the wall where our friends were sitting.

"Musa! That was beautiful!" Flora said in her sweet soft tone as she jumped off the semi high wall and gave me hug, "You had me crying sweetie!" she laughed and helped me up, all the boys where leaning underneath us, so Brandon leaned underneath Stel, and Sky underneath Bloom, Timmy underneath Tec and Riven leaned in between me and Flo.

"Darling you looked positively fabulous up on that stage! And you sounded terrific!" Stel smiled at me and reached over for a kind of hug, it didn't go well seeming there was a Bloom and Tecna in the way.

"Yea Musa that was the best!" Bloom complimented me she just stretched out her hand. Bloom was always smiling I seriously didn't know how she did it. Eh, Bloom's, Bloom, we may never know.

"Yea Musa, your voice is amazing!" Sky closed his eyes and clapped his hands while all-posh-like nodding his head, Brandon copying him. I started laughing at them.

"Yes, Sirs, Thank you" I replied in a mocking posh voice then blew them each a kiss, like posh people supposedly do.

I looked down at Riven who had just rested his head on my leg. I reached down and tapped the top of his spiky hair. This in my view is defiantly plus nine on the hotness scale! He looked up and raised an eyebrow, "What" He almost snapped but he really tried not to.

"Aww, is someone tired?" I mocked sarcastically when suddenly I found myself at his feet. I looked up and he was smirking at me. "You are such a jerk!" I snapped and hit him, but he offered me his hand so I rolled my eyes and accepted and he pulled me up harshly and almost sent me flying. Again.

"But I am a gentleman Jerk" He replied sarcastically and put me between him and Timmy.

"Are you sure you don't mean a Jerk who can be a gentleman when he wants to be?" I asked and got a well-deserved glare from him.

"You know I can leave?" He replied smirking and raising an eyebrow.

"Don't leave" I whispered really quietly.

"What was that?" He asked and put his arm around my shoulder "I'm not sure I heard that?" he smirked as he pressed his lips against my ear, it reminded me of just two weeks ago when I was being pushed down on his bed, by him.

"You heard me just fine" I snapped trying to hide the blush on my cheeks, by turning around.

"No I didn't" he mocked.

"I said don't be a downer and stick out this event because if you leave I can guarantee that you'll find your sorry ass on the ground" I snapped and pulled away; "Now if you'll excuse me all, as I am needed in the Royal Magix Music Festival I should be off" I smiled politely and walked away.

"Well done Riven" I heard Stella comment in a semi yell, and then heard a slap, and a _'what was that for_' from Riven then another slap. I love my Winx!

* * *

**A/N **

**So hey guys here is the new chapter re-done with hopefully all the little mistakes changed. **

**I will also explain something now, in series 2 where Musa sings at the concert she tells Layla about her mum and dad and she says that her dad gave up being a prince to pursue Music so this is why some people call her a princess others just call her Musa, it's also going to be a vital part to this story! **

**Enjoy!**

**Rain!**


	2. Chapter 1

Without Risk, There can be No Reward

* * *

Chapter 2: Alfea sweet Alfea.

* * *

I had went back to Melody for a little bit after the music performance and I was now back in Magix, blistering heat, sun high in the sky. It was going to be a beautiful day. I was going to see all my friends again. That was my main though all my friends. Including the boys. Including Riven. Cars drove past me fast and people laughed as they walked together on the street. My bag was on my back as I carried my saxophone in one hand. It was time for a nice long walk to Alfea!

I didn't mind the walk, it wasn't like I wasn't energetic or anything, but it was really hot, and even in my one shoulder waist cut red top and dark denim blue baggy jeans, I was roasting. I had to stop and sit down. I was sitting on the curb and had my feet on the road. I loved the sun and the heat, I just didn't like to sweat, it was disgusting!

I looked up as a LevaBike pulled up in front of me. I sighed and shook my head; of course Riven had seen me, as he was racing with the boys (who had just over taken him) to Alfea. "Need a lift?" He said to me and offered me his hand. I seriously thought about saying no, but there was only so much heat I could take for one day.

"Sure" I said as he hauled me up off the curb and a fell on to him with the force and we both gave a small laugh and I smiled at him as I straightened myself.

"Get on then!" he laughed and I did as I was told and hoped on the back sitting as close to him as I thought he would allow. "Helmet" He passed a helmet back to me and I it slid uncomfortably over my pigtails. "Arms" he said and I shuffled forward even more and wrapped my arms around him and rested my head on his back. "Now let's go and beat the boys to Alfea!" He laughed and sped off as fast as he could like he normally did. The wind swept around us and I cooled down instantly. I laughed every time he did and when he spun and jumped over things we probably shouldn't have. It was never a boring ride with Riven.

Soon about five minutes out of Alfea we had caught up with the boys and they had about a ten minute lead on us. Riven manoeuvred in and out of them all, he was laughing like a maniac, they all tried to stop him getting threw but Riven was too fast and slick. He was unstoppable on his bike. "See ya at Alfea!" I shouted to them as Riven sped away leaving them, trying to catch up and failing horribly at doing so behind us.

"See this is why I let you ride with me!" He laughed and drove up to the gates of Alfea, waited for them to come open and then he sped in, just, and I mean, just, missing Stella and Tecna. "Sorry!" He shouted behind him but I just shook my head.

"Try and not hit people will you" I laughed and took off my helmet, I handed it back to him and gave him a quick hug. I took my saxophone and bag off his bike and walked over to Tecna and Stella. "Yo! You two!" I shouted and they turned and started running over to me.

"Musa!" They smiled as I gave them a hug. Stella was more tanned again and Tecna had possibly got paler, I couldn't be sure, but she still wasn't as pale as me. I don't know why but I'm proud of being the palest person around.

"How was Melody?" Stella asked as let go off me.

"Amazing as always! Here listen to this I learned a new tune!" I laughed and ran up to the stage that Alfea now had. I threw my bag at Tecna who missed it, and it ended up hitting Riven in the face. I laughed and pointed at him and I got my '_really'_ look from Riven.

I pulled my saxophone out and stood ready. I tapped my feet to get the beat started in my head and then I let my fingers take over. I felt myself dance as I played and I heard Bloom come over to watch me. I had attracted a crowd but that was what the people from the musical realm where supposed to do! Play music that entered people's hearts!

"Hey, where's that tune from its cool!" Bloom shouted as she petted Kiko. I stopped playing and walked to the edge of the stage and stepped over a little and looked down at her. "Thanks, that one from the Improv Realm!" I shouted down to her and then climbed off the stage. "I'm gonna drop off my stuff then I'll catch up with you guys okay!" I smiled and took my bag off Riven "Oh and Riv!" I shouted to him, he looked at me plainly "Thanks for the lift" I smiled and ran off to sort my stuff out.

* * *

We were all finished getting ready for the back to school party and now we were all just listening to Stella rant on about how she needs to look more beautiful. I wasn't really listening tomorrow was the tenth anniversary of my Mom's death and I wasn't really in the mood for a dance or anything really. I hadn't told any of the girls that it was tomorrow, they thought it was during summer, and to be honest I didn't mind them not knowing, it gave me an excuse to forget about that horrible day because I had something else to do. But I missed her all the time.

"She'll ruin it all!" Stella shouted and then I listened in, the louder Stella got the closer to the end of her rant.

"Don't worry Stella. You look good!" Flora said, like most of us wishing Stella would just shut up. I loved the girl I really did, but she didn't have an off switch.

"Goods not good enough!" Stella shouted in Flora's face making me and Tecna look at each other with a raised eyebrow, Stella never shouted at Flora, nobody shouted at Flora, and I mean nobody! "One should never settle when it comes to beauty potential" Stella said and waved her blond hair about.

"Hey Girls!" Finally Bloom had arrived! Time to shut Stella up! Woo hoo! "Sorry...I'm... Late" Bloom said to us while trying to put her shoe on. For a princess, she was totally unprepared.

"Why were you late?" Stella started again. I felt like screaming, but I contained it. "You're not still obsessing over that tabloid story on Sky are you?" Stella asked hand on hip.

"Maybe I was doing some realm wide web research! But I'm over it now! It's like you said Stella, why anyone would want to cheat on me!" Bloom said trying to sound cheerful and then she added a totally noticeable fake laugh to the end of that, I wasn't sure but I think I was the only person who noticed Kiko flying. Since when can Kiko fly!

"You don't sound so sure!" Stella said in that high pitch know it all voice.

"I am!" Bloom practically hissed at Stella. Me, Tec, and Flo all exchanged looks and kinda laughed silently to ourselves. We were about to witness the first Bloom V Stella fight of the year! "Check my skirt I just got it!" Aww that was it. I am such a bad friend for wanting to see them fight!

"Let me see" Stella said and went over to check Bloom's skirt

"The boys will be here soon!" Flora smiled and me and Tecna turned to her

"I know in fact there all gonna race here!" I said excited to them, it was always fun to see who would win! Even though it was always Riven.

"Cool! Let's check it out!" Flora said as she started turning with me and Tecna.

"Yea let's go!" Bloom smiled as she tried to get away from Stella

"Hold on Bloom! Your ruffles need more ruffling!" Stella urged not allowing Bloom to move. Flora, Tecna and myself moved to the gates of Alfea to wait for the boys, Riven had left without saying good bye not that I expected anything else but still it wasn't exactly like I didn't want to see him.

"Let's wait here" Flora smiled and me and Tecna joined her.

"Okay!" I laughed and saw Stella and Bloom join us. "Riven is going to win for Shikity!" I said positively to Flora who smiled and said to:

"I don't think Stella would agree" we all burst out laughing as Stella hyped herself up.

"Yea! It's gonna be..." she took in a deep breath "Brandon!" She breathed out like she was in a dream.

We saw the boys speeding up as they came round the corner. At first Brandon was in the lead, then Sky pushed his way forward and then out of the blue, Riven drove straight through the middle of them and took the lead and made it here first easily, just like I had said he would. "Oh no! It was so close!" Stella sighed and shook her head.

"Looks like Riven wins" Flora said almost like she was disappointed. I looked over at Riven who was picking up his bike as he had skidded in trying to act cool, and doing a good job at it.

"Well, Riven went to LevaBike camp this summer" I tried to ease their disappointment, and I wasn't lying, Chian had been training him most of the summer, I emailed him and he phoned me a lot and sent me a video of him racing with Sharia on the back of his bike. I started laughing at all of their faces and I started turning them all towards the boys.

"Hey!" Brandon shouted to us

he was rudely interrupted by Riven "I won! Looks like you guys are going to have to do all my chores this week!" Riven laughed triumphantly, we moved over to them and Riven smiled at me.

"Okay" Sky sighed and then it was mushy love time for Stella and Bloom, waiting time for Flora and Tecna and talking to Riven time for me.

"Hey" He smiled leaning on his LevaBike one hand out and open just enough for me to take it.

"Hey" I smiled back and also leaning against his bike. "I knew you would win" I laughed and he squeezed my hand a little.

"So did I" he laughed with me and looked around, Tecna and Flora where looking at the sky waiting for Timmy to arrive and Sky and Brandon were too busy with Bloom and Stella to even notice Riven pulling me a little closer to him. "I'm sorry but I need to finish my sentence" he whispered and placed his lips right beside my ear "beautiful than you already are" He whispered and I blushed while giving him a very confused look.

"What?" I laughed placing both hands on his shoulders as he put both hands on my waist.

"From when I was giving you your shoes you legged it before I could finish my sentence." He smiled and put his lips to my shoulder while no one was looking because Timmy was landing the ship. "And you still are." He whispered.

"and you obviously have something wrong with your eye's" I laughed and tapped my finger off his nose.

"Don't doubt your beauty" he whispered and I looked away blushing.  
"And here's Timmy" I said quickly in a hushed voice and pulled away as fast as I could. I HATE HIM!

* * *

I was sitting with Riven, Brandon and Flora as we listen to Stella go on about fashion and change and well I, was more worried she was going to hit me in the face with the way she was waving those arms about.

"Save me now" Riven whispered in my ear and I turned to him smiling.

"I would if I was your girlfriend" I whispered in his ear "But I'm not" I whispered to him slightly giggling to myself, I was so horrible to him, but he teased me so it's all fair in love and war.

"You are so evil" He whispered back and squeezed my knee.

"Change is good! Hint Hint Riven!" Stella laughed and I looked at Riven he didn't do change any more, as the last change cost him his sisters. The three most important things to him.

"Funny" Riven sighed and had that distant, away in his thoughts look.

Stella started talking to Timmy and Tecna who had just arrived but I ignored most of the conversation and looked at Riven as his face flushed with the 'What if' questions that were always on his mind.

"One small change can make a world of Difference. Musa?" Stella said my name questioningly and just to end the conversation I replied.

"I am not going to change my pigtails; they were all the rage at Wizard Paluza!" I smiled and rested a hand on Riven's shoulder. "We'll I'm going to catch up with grumpy here so we'll see you later!" I said and lifted Riven up and started walking beside him. His head was hanging low and I couldn't bear to see him like this.

"Sorry about Stella's joke you know what she's like" I whispered and took his hand, squeezing it tightly and he squeezed it back.

"I know" he replied in a melancholy voice, his head was still hanging low.

"are you okay?" I asked and squeezed his hand again it was almost competitive now to see who could squeeze the hardest.

"As good as you can be where you're sitting in place where you had to help defeat the three people closest to you"

"I'm sorry"

"It's not your fault" he murmured back, I think he got annoyed at my apology.

"But, I'm still sorry" I murmured back and looked up at him, he had a slight smile on his face as he squeezed my hand again and started swinging our arms back and forth.

"Come here" he whispered and pulled me towards him. I fell right into him and he quickly kissed me. My arms latched around his neck automatically and he pulled me to him. "I'm sorry I tease you"

"I'm sorry that I'm tease-able" I laughed and that's when I heard the Flora giggle. "Flora!" I hissed and peeked my head around the corner and there she was standing there innocent but caught.

"Sorry!" She giggled and I glared at her.

"No one! I mean no one hears about this! Give me your promise or I'll take it out on this tree!" I growled and punched the tree, I did it softly but it was still enough to make Flora jump.

"I promise I won't tell just don't hurt the tree!" She pleaded and I laughed lowering my hands and nodding my head.

"go, quickly! Or the tree gets it!" I laughed again and Flora ran laughing to, I knew Flora wouldn't tell anyone but she might have not been able to contain it if she was interrogated by Stella or Bloom.

"Way to close" Riven mumbled as he grabbed me from behind pulling me towards him.

"what do you mean way to close!? She saw you kiss me!" I hissed at him and punched him in the chest jokingly, as I changed my position so I could face him.

"It was worth it!" he laughed and I smiled seeing him in a better mood. I think he was slightly sadistic as he enjoyed teasing me.

"is this you saying you'll date me?" I asked "or am I going to be arm candy for just a little bit longer" I asked and pouted at him.

"No, and don't pout, I haven't fixed things yet."

"What the hell are you fixing!?" I shout at him. I didn't mean to but I did. The word '_fixing'_ was starting to annoy me it was all he seemed to say to me now and it was really getting on my nerves.

"Stormy!" He shouted back! "I'm going to be gone for a little while so I can go and either kill her or save her! If it doesn't work she dies! If it does then I unleash her full ancestral power into her and then I can help you without feeling guilty and I can have you all to myself!" He shouted at me and I ended up smiling at him. The things he does to me.

"Riven" I whispered.

"What!" He snapped.

I put an arm around his neck and I leaned up to kiss him. Riven did nothing but close his eyes. I grabbed him closer and I felt water on my face. And I knew it wasn't me crying. Riven grabbed my waist and moved his head to my shoulder. "We need to stop this. No more teasing No more flirting. No more kissing." he snapped "no more this. It's bad for both us." he whispered. "I'm going to be the death of you!" He whispered again and pulled me to him. He raised his head and looked at me. "go back to the girls; tell them I'm just going for a walk. I'll see you later." He whispered.

"Don't do anything stupid!" I shouted at him and he chuckled quietly to himself. "I mean it." I whispered once he was out of sight, I really do worry about his emotional stability sometimes.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hey Guys, that was the next chapter, what did you think? I hope you're enjoying the sequel as much as you enjoyed My Sisters and Me. **

**RainXD**


	3. Chapter 2

Without Risk There Can Be No Reward

* * *

Hiding in the Love... Or... The Music

* * *

I fell asleep in the common room last night; Flora was on the floor beside the couch I was on. The two of us had found it hard to sleep, Stella, Bloom and Layla had returned last night, and the boys had stayed late, it was nice but I couldn't help but think more about the past few days. The moments with Tecna, the moments with Flora and the moments with Riven.

He'd told me a little bit more about what he was planning on doing to Stormy, it was something about releasing the full Ancestral Energy into her, forcing her mind to accept it, if she fought it enough she would fall ill and die, if she embraced it, she would be as strong as Icy and Darcy, but she would never be 'her' again. That's how Riven explained it; I think it's quite honourable of him.

I sat up and realised that the Boys hadn't left as late as I thought they had, Brandon and Sky where behind the couch I was sleeping on, Timmy was on the floor opposite the table and Riven was sitting awake on the couch, he hadn't noticed me, so I did the stalker thing, I watched him.

His legs where crossed and he had a pen in his hand and a piece of paper on his lap, his hair was a total mess, it obviously took a while to make that magenta hair look so sexy every day. His violet eye's where scanning the page and his slightly curved lips where mouthing song lyrics. I managed to understand the words he was singing and turned my head the sound of my hair rubbing against the pillow was loud enough for him to hear and he looked at me, a slight smile on his lips.

I sang the lyrics he was mouthing once we locked gazes "You turn a cheek" He smiles and I raise my eyebrows telling him it's his time to say the next line.

"They slap the other one" He mumbled and looked away I laughed and took in a breath, being the fairy of Music had its perks, just by singing the first line of a song I knew the rest of it instantly, and so I had no idea what the songs name was or who it was by but I knew the lyrics and how it was to be sang.

"Don't try to step out of line they'll stomp on anyone" I sing, I see Timmy stirring, he's awake but Riven can't see his face and doesn't know that. It's the same with Flora she's faking still being asleep really well though. Behind him, I've obviously woke Stella and Bloom as their creeping towards the common room commenced.

"You start to think 'What if everyone would stop acting so weak and stand up for once?'" And that was the moment I think my heart truly stopped for the first time. His voice was beyond amazing; he hit the notes perfectly and held them for the right length of time. I smiled and carefully stepped over Flora and reached a hand out to Riven.

"That was beyond amazing!" I squealed and he placed his hand in mine. "I have to know what other musical talents you have!" I laughed and pulled him off the couch, his foot barely missing Timmy's ginger haired head.

"Fine... But not in here. They might wake up." He sighed and grasped my other hand, "I know where we can go" I smiled and he started leading me out of the common room, I was still in my PJ's but I picked up my guitar from beside the door and followed his every step, I had no idea where he was taking me.

* * *

_"Where we first met" I laughed I stepped over one of the overgrown bushes. I looked at the tree where he was leaning when I first met him. That first day, he took my heart away. His eyes shone of a burning spirit, although they looked hollow and empty, I could see the spirit inside him burning and fighting strong. I figured out pretty quickly that he was probably going to be a stuck up, self-centred, arrogant jerk but still the little slip ups he had, if they were slip ups, where cute and I fell in love with his eyes._

_"This place means a lot to me" He confessed and put an arm around my waist and pulled me into him and I rested his head on my shoulder. I leaned into him and let his other arm wrap itself around my hips. I closed my eyes it was nice being so close to him again. "I need to tell you something Musa." He whispered his hot breath sent shivers down my spine. I nodded my head. "Your my-_

* * *

"Musa, are you waking up?" I blinked my eyes open. My head was pounding and everything stung, I didn't register the voice which was speaking to me and so I mumbled.

"Riven?" It made sense I had just been dreaming about him, I think I had been anyway.

"I'm over here Pixie" I heard his voice quiet; he was further away than the other voices who were speaking to me.

I slowly opened my eyes properly and took in the people around me, Layla and Tecna where by my side. Layla had a her arms placed securely around me helping me up and Tecna was running some scans, looking around I realised I was in the forest that surround Alfea, Riven was standing with Timmy and Brandon, Stella, Bloom and Flora who were hovering not far away from me. I tried to remember what had happened, but I didn't even know what day it was.

"Muse, you remember what happened?" Layla asked me and I leaned up against a tree, I rested my head on my knees and shook my head.

"Nope" I sighed everything felt out of place, I felt hollow and sick. I felt like I did when my mother died. "I can't even remember what day it is" I tried to laugh but I started crying, I hated feeling like this, I had blocked it out years ago. For three years after my mother's death I felt like this, I had my music and my father but I was empty, I felt like I was able to be shattered, the last time I had felt like this was when I was fighting Darcy and she had cast a spell on me, maybe I had encountered the witches?

"You saved me, which is really embarrassing to say by the way." Riven was walking towards me, I could hear his boots scuffing the grass as he walked. "We were talking, you were trying to explain to me why music meant everything to you" he sighed and then knelt down in front of me, I raised my head and looked at him, he was close and everyone was backing away a little, I always had a second thought when people did this, everyone knew that Riven and the Trix where related and if I'm honest I think people feared him for it. "Then Stormy showed" he carried on in a sigh, my breath got stuck in my throat. "She wanted to talk to me, but you argued with her telling her that if she wanted to speak to me she would have to do it in front of you, she fired something at you, you dodged it, but then your magic clashed, I think, even though I grew up with Witches and nearly every day I see a fairy, or a witch or a Pixie the magic spell thingy goes right over my he-"

"Dude get to the point" Brandon butted in I looked up to him, Stella was cuddled in his arms, when she noticed me watching she blew me a kiss, I turned my attention back to Riven, I was glad they were all here, I felt like we were all a group, minus Sky who was away doing the princy thing.

"The positive energy from you and then the mix from Stormy created a blast, I was knocked against a tree, broke my arm in the fall." I scanned him; his arm was bandage up, his fingertips blue.

"Are you okay?" I asked and he nodded his head. I hadn't noticed as they did it so quickly but everyone had just left, they wouldn't be far I knew that but it was still privacy for us.

"You where blasted pretty hard as well, landed quite far away from me, and Stormy was by me in a second, she was trying to get rid of me in the hope of making it easier on herself. But just as she was about to hit me one more time, you came up behind her and sent her flying" He smiled and put his only working arm against the tree propping himself up but allowing himself closer to me. "You also went flying." He sighed, "This was yesterday, I called Timmy and then after they found me and patched me up, we started searching for you. I was worried. Like 'What the Hell would I do without you' worried" He sighed and rested his head on mine, "your my best friend Musa. I couldn't stand it if you got hurt." he whispered and blinked a lot, if I was honest it was as if he was blinking back tears.

"Aren't we more?" I dared ask it was delicate territory on this particular topic, like asking a giant not to fall through the cracks in the ice.

"After today...?" He replied it wasn't the answer I was expecting, I thought he would just push away and storm off then apologise later when he knew no one was listening.

"Yea..." Once again I dared to ask him.

"After thinking maybe you had disappeared for good this time...?" he was leaning further in and his gaze was so intense I actually started to feel nauseated.

"Yea..." I dared again taking in a breath and closing my eye's not wanting to see them become hollow or burn in anger.

"Yea, we're something more" he sighed and leaned forward, I opened my eyes as I gasped I couldn't believe what I was hearing, what happened to fixing things or has he decided to live in the moment? "You were always something more" he added quickly and I drew in a quick breath eyes drilling in to his hoping like hell this isn't another dream. "I'm fixing Stormy now, I'm not risking you, not for anything or anyone, I'll be back I promise" he whispered in my ear and then he leaned back and was about to get to his feet but I reached for him and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him to me. My lips softly collided with his and his lips where so gentle as they touched mine. I could feel his hot breath on my skin and his forehead pressing against mine, his nose pressing against mine too. We opened our eyes and he laughed a little and giggled a little to. He leaned forward and placed another small kiss on my lips.

"You better come back" I whispered and pushed him away. He smiled and walked away not another word was said apart from 'See you in two weeks'... My heart caved in on itself.

* * *

A few minutes later I started humming away to myself, my head was splitting and body aching I was about to pass out again and the world was a spinning, the only clear sound was of the birds as the sang in the tree tops above me. I fell onto my side and my head bashed off the floor again I was seeing black dots as I saw four feet run up to me, Layla's, Tecna's Brandon's and Timmy's. They all asked the same question "Where's Riven?"

I sighed and whispered just before the black encased me again. "Gone... for two weeks to be exact."

* * *

**A/N**

**I HAVE RETURNED**

**I'm also apologising for my incredible slowness at updating lately. I've just been busy and I actually thought I had uploaded this chapter months ago. Ooops! But there we have it a new chapter! (which has been a new chapter since April I think) **

**The Song is ~We Are Unbreakable ~ By Hedley and it will be a recurring song throughout the story it's definitely worth a listen I really love the song. **

**BYE!**

For now Anyway!


End file.
